


Spoil the Birthday Boy(s)

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubcon is Shiro doesn't know who he's fucking at first, Face-Fucking, Filthy, I promise all involved are very into this, Implied Shiro/Hunk, Implied Shiro/Kolivan, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shiro gets what he deserves, Shiro's a bit of a narcissist, Sibling Incest, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Kuro, Trust, Trust Kink, Twincest, Voyeurism, and he's into it so it's fine, but he did sorta pre-agree to it, filthy sex, implied shiro/matt, liberal use of pet names, not quite a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: It's Shiro's special birthday and Keith is taking extra good care of him today. He even invited a secret guest to come in and fuck Shiro senseless. (Hint: it's Shiro's twin brother Kuro)~*~*~*~*~*~*~That’s the beauty of this. The perfection of Shiro’s trust: Shiro doesn’t know who Keith picks. They’ve done this three times before, and Shiro still doesn’t know who he fucked. Shiro’s best friend, Matt; Keith’s best friend, Hunk; and Keith’s boss, Kolivan, have all had Shiro’s ass, and Shiro doesn’t know! He might’ve guessed, but he’s never even asked to confirm. Shiro trusts Keith so explicitly, so perfectly, that he wrote a list 3 years ago saying who has his seal of approval and left the rest to Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Spoil the Birthday Boy(s)

**Author's Note:**

> OK! Small word of warning, I literally wrote this entire thing in the last 5 hours, in one sitting, while very horny so like.... it's FULL of typos etc. I have not edited it at all. BUT I really wanted to post Shiro being fucked good by Keith and Kuro while it's still the 29th so... here it is!

Somewhere, tucked away, hidden in a little folder somewhere on Shiro’s desk, is a list. Written 3 years ago, just after Keith finally moved in. It was a list of people Shiro trusted. Trust more than anything. 

Wanted more than anything.

Keith didn’t need to check the list because he memorized it the day Shiro wrote it. That had been a few good day. They didn’t get dressed at all. 

Over the years, the list had been consulted a number of times; each time unforgettable. But tonight… tonight would be the pinnacle. Tonight, would be the night they _never_ forget.

Shiro is already naked, face down, ass up when Keith walks into the room. Just like Keith asked him to be.

“Good boy, Shiro,” Keith praises, running a soothing touch down Shiro’s back. 

Shiro’s already humming with anticipation, and he doesn’t even know what treat he’s in for yet. He won’t know until it’s happening. God, Keith is so excited for this. 

Shiro’s already hard, his cock pendulous beneath him, so Keith trails his hand lower. He travels over the curve of Shiro’s ass and down between his cheeks. He gives Shiro’s balls brief attention before he squeezes Shiro’s cock gently in his hands. 

“So good for me.” Keith leans down over the bed so he can kiss wetly over Shiro’s cheek, then turn to claim Shiro’s lips. 

Shiro opens up like a dream for Keith, welcoming Keith’s tongue and moaning into the kiss. Keith makes it filthy. He drools and sucks on Shiro’s lips, he nibbles Shiro’s tongue, he licks over Shiro’s teeth and deep into his mouth. 

When he’s done, Keith pulls back and holds Shiro gently by the cheek to inspect his handiwork. Shiro’s already a mess. His lips are pink and there’s slobber down to his chin. His cheeks are flushed, and he looks so happy to be such a mess. His cock throbs in Keith’s steady hold. 

“How’s the birthday boy feeling?”

“Good.” The word comes out with an explosive sigh, like Shiro’s in 7th heaven already. 

“Yeah? It’s a big day. Big boy’s turning 7,” Keith teases. 

He rubs his thumb through the spit he left behind, rubbing it into Shiro’s smile. 

The smile quickly dissolves into something far more plaintive and wanton as Keith gives Shiro’s cock another squeeze. The whine gets trapped somewhere in Shiro’s throat, but Keith’s not having any of that.

“No, no, no, mister. No keeping quiet on your birthday. We need you to be nice and loud for our guest.”

The way Shiro’s eyes light up at the word ‘guest’ sends Keith’s stomach somersaulting. _How_ Keith ended up with such a perfect perverted specimen, he’ll never know. 

“Guest?” Shiro asks, his voice ringing with excitement. 

“Mmm hmm,” Keith hums. He reaches out to the bedside table and pulls out Shiro’s blindfold and drapes it across the pillow in front of Shiro, giving Shiro something to look at while Keith gets started. “You didn’t think I’d keep such a perfect ass to myself, did you? On today of all days?”

Keith squeezes Shiro’s cock again and starts a slow, rocking movement that immediately has Shiro thrusting into his palm. He gets down on his knees so that he’s perfectly level with Shiro and he leans in close enough that his lips drag over Shiro’s ear as he whispers, “Today, we’re going to treat you so good, birthday boy. You’re going to take the ride of your life. We’re going to fuck you boneless. And then tonight, we’re going to full our apartment with all your closest friends and family and you’ll have presents and cake while cum is still dripping out of your ass.” 

The noise Shiro makes is pathetic. Like a dog whining for a bone. His hips stutter in Keith’s hold, and Keith knows that move. He tightens his grip low on Shiro’s base to keep Shiro from getting too excited. 

“How does that sound, Love?”

“P-perfect, Keith!” Shiro gasps. Then he groans like he’s being tortured, “I can’t wait.”

“Good boy.” Keith pecks Shiro on the cheek and releases his dick to let it hang in the cool air of the bedroom. He draws his hand up to pet over the meat of Shiro’s ass, his fingers dipping playfully into his crack. “Now all you need to do is stay right here looking beautiful while I get you ready. Ok Babe? Can you do that for me?”

Shiro nods enthusiastically then drops his head low to focus on the feel of Keith’s hands. 

“So perfect,” Keith praises. He pulls his fingers through Shiro’s white and black hair then massages gently down Shiro’s neck. “So beautiful for me.” 

Keith uses both hands to rub his way down Shiro’s back, littering his skin with kisses and filling his mind with praise as he works. Shiro’s such a sucker for praise, that’s the first thing Keith ever learned about his boyfriend. A few little compliments in bed and suddenly Shiro is flushed and needy, practically begging for Keith’s cock. That was the first kink Keith unlocked, and over time he thinks he’s unlocked just about all Shiro has; and that knowledge is truly a power. 

When Keith reaches Shiro’s ass, he crawls onto the bed to kneel behind his boyfriend. His hands knead over Shiro’s meaty ass cheeks, rubbing out any tension and just genuinely enjoying the feel of Shiro in his hands. 

“Look at this pretty little thing,” Keith says, conversationally. His thumb runs lightly over that pink little puckered ring of muscles. Keith is treated to the sight of Shiro’s hole contracting, winking almost, in anticipation. “You’ve got such a perfect little asshole for me, Shiro. Do you think it tastes as good as it looks?”

The only response Keith gets is a groan and a loud curse from Shiro, and it makes Keith’s lips stretch into a lethal grin. 

Keith drops a hand to paw at the bed until he can find the lube, he asked Shiro to get out for him. He told Shiro to pick, and somehow, he is unsurprised to find that Shiro picked a flavoured one.

“Strawberry daiquiri?” A tremor of excitement shoots up Shiro’s spine at the question. “Is that a hint, Baby? Did you put this one out here hoping for my tongue?” He squeezes a little tighter over Shiro’s ass. “Tell me, Baby. I need to know.”

A whimper and a “please” is all Keith gets. 

Keith pours a trail of cold lube straight over Shiro’s ass, revelling in the shocked gasp it elicits. His fingers follow and Keith pushes the lube around and into Shiro’s ass.

Shiro takes him easily, all the way up to the second knuckle, and Keith knows Shiro played with himself already. Guaranteed, if Keith went over and sucked on Shiro’s fingers right now, they’d taste of strawberries and ass. Keith smiles to himself – Shiro wasn’t supposed to touch himself when he got into position, but Keith can’t punish the man for being excited on his special day. 

“What an eager little hole we have waiting for me, today,” Keith teases. He fucks his finger in just a little, just to give Shiro a taste before he leans down and takes a taste for himself.

Eating Shiro out is a privilege, and it’s one that Keith takes very seriously. This, just like everything with Shiro, is a product of Shiro’s trust. Keith had to earn his right to this meal and he’ll never forget it. 

So when Keith fucks Shiro on his tongue, he _really_ fucks Shiro on his tongue! He rolls his tongue and uses it to spear into Shiro as deep as he can go, licking that strawberry sugar out of his boyfriend as best he is able. He sucks at Shiro’s rim and grazes his teeth lightly. He makes hungry, filthy noises as he buries his face between Shiro’s cheeks and eats like his life depends on it. 

Keith gets into it. He always does.

He takes the lube and pours some directly onto this tongue just to push it into Shiro with all his strength. The tongue is, after all, the strongest muscle in the body. 

The chorus to Keith’s meal is Shiro’s sweet, sweet moans. His deep groans. His soft gasping breaths followed by whispered curses. 

“That’s it, baby. Sing for me,” Keith says, pulling back just a little to stretch his jaw before he dives back in. He adds a finger into the mix, plunging it deep into Shiro’s crevasse while he licks around it like he’s desperate to get in. 

More lube and another finger, and then Keith starts to pull back and let his fingers do the work. He occupies his mouth by biting over the globe of Shiro’s ass and sucking hickeys into his skin. His fingers work deep. At this point, Keith knows he’s playing a dangerous game. Too much of a good thing and Shiro is going to spray all over their bed, and their guest hasn’t even arrived yet. But too little and it’ll hardly be a good birthday surprise. 

So, Keith works to find his happy medium. Stretching and playing with Shiro’s ass, teasing over his prostate so keep Shiro edged without tipping over. The sharp bites along Shiro’s ass do a good job of keeping Shiro distracted from Keith’s fingers. 

Keith stretches Shiro onto three fingers, and when he starts to tease in a fourth he feels a noticeable change in Shiro. Shiro’s head lifts off his pillow like a dog perking his ears with excitement. His hips start churning with a new energy, no longer simply taking Keith’s fingers, now he’s trying to fuck himself back onto them. 

“Are you excited baby?” Keith teases. He lifts himself up onto his knees and strokes down Shiro’s back, trying to calm him.

“Y-you don’t… usually…. Four fingers!” Shiro tries to explain.

Keith strokes down Shiro’s back again and stops his fingers, just holding them deep inside Shiro. “Shh, shh, shh,” he soothes. “I’m stretching you wide, Hun. I need you good and loose for our company. But I need you to calm down, first. Let me do the work for you.” 

Keith digs his knuckle into the dip at Shiro’s lower back and watches as Shiro melts into the touch. 

“Don’t worry, my little size queen, we’ll be filling you up before too long.” Keith waits until Shiro’s hips still and then he slowly starts to fuck his four fingers in and out. “I gotta tell you, Shiro, you _do_ look good like this. Wide open around my fingers. I bet I could fit my whole fist inside you.”

“Please!” Shiro whimpers. “Please, please…”

“Would you like that?” Keith digs his knuckles into Shiro’s back at the same time he crooks all four fingers against Shiro’s prostrate. 

The whine that comes out of Shiro at that is unreal. It’s ethereal! 

Keith had better bring this to an end soon or else he’s not going to be able to wait for their guest to come. 

“That’s it, Baby. Let me take care of you. You can take my fist another day. We still want you tight for our guest.”

“Wh-who…” Shiro tires, but the rest of the question is lost to the groan he bites into the pillow. 

Keith clucks his tongue at the question. “I can’t say. It’s a secret.”

Keith fucks Shiro a few more times on four fingers, and then slowly pulls out. He waits behind Shiro for a few extra seconds, watching Shiro’s ass work around nothing, desperate for more, and then Keith gets up from the bed.

He pets and soothes along Shiro’s body with his clean hand while the other drips lube on the bedroom floor. 

“How do you feel, Babe?” he asks, lifting some of Shiro’s sweat-drenched hair from his forehead. 

It takes Shiro a second to answer. His eyes are hazy with lust. His lips are looking red now, and there’s a mark on his lower lip where Shiro bite at himself in pleasure. His cheeks are dewy with sweat and flushed a very attractive shade of pink. His ass is still held dutifully in the air, and Keith can see the wet spot on the bedspread where Shiro dripped precum. 

“You look beautiful.”

A slow, dopey smile breaks out on Shiro’s face. “I’m goooood,” he says dreamily. “I feel very good. But empty.” His expression morphs into a pout at the last thought, and Keith can tell just by the look in his eye that Shiro is trying to clench around nothing again.

“Are you ready for the main event?”

Shiro grins, wide and toothy. “Bring it on!”

Keith can’t help but laugh at Shiro’s fucked-out enthusiasm. He runs his hand through Shiro’s hair and gives him a deep kiss.

“I’m going to wash my hands and check on our guest, and then I’m going to be right back to get you ready. Are you ok here?” 

Keith waits for Shiro’s nod before he heads out. He hates to leave Shiro like this, but he knows that the time alone, anticipating, will be time well spent for Shiro. It’ll give him time for his body to calm down, and for his mind to ramp up, thinking about the possibilities – of who it might be. 

That’s the beauty of this. The perfection of Shiro’s trust: Shiro doesn’t know who Keith picks. They’ve done this three times before, and Shiro still doesn’t know who he fucked. Shiro’s best friend, Matt; Keith’s best friend, Hunk; and Keith’s boss, Kolivan, have all had Shiro’s ass, and Shiro doesn’t know! He might’ve guessed, but he’s never even asked to confirm. Shiro trusts Keith so explicitly, so perfectly, that he wrote a list 3 years ago saying who has his seal of approval and left the rest to Keith. 

And Keith! Keith got to watch the man he loves get absolutely wrecked by three people they absolutely trust most in this world. And tonight Shiro is going to have the absolute cream of the crop.  
Keith takes his time washing his hands thoroughly before he picks up his phone to check for messages. 

**(sent 4 minutes ago)**  
**K: I’m in the lobby. Ready when you are!**

Keith texts him to come up and wait in the living room. Then he goes and unlocks the door, and heads back into their bedroom. 

Shiro is waiting exactly where Keith left him – just like the good boy he is. He’s back up on his hands and looking down at the blindfold Keith left on the pillow like it’s the holy grail. He’s lost in his own head, building a fantasy, wondering who it’s going to be that fucks him. 

He’s so lost in his own world, Shiro doesn’t seem to even notice Keith walk into the room and shed his clothes down to his boxers. Shiro doesn’t notice a thing until Keith lifts up the blind fold and sits down in its place on the bed. 

“Keith!” Shiro says, surprised, but happy to see him. 

“Hey baby.” Keith stokes his hands along Shiro’s face and into his hair. He loves this man so fucking much! It’s ridiculous. “Our guest is almost here, so I have to get you ready. Ok?”

Shiro nods and leans into Keith’s touch. 

“I’m ready. I trust you.”

Keith can’t help the smile that Shiro’s trust elicits. He truly is the luckiest man in the world to have such a sweet, trusting, _perverted_ boyfriend.

Outside the bedroom, the front door opens with a squeak. They both hear it shut and the click of the lock sliding into place afterwards. 

Keith can see the anticipation rising in Shiro’s eyes, but he takes his boyfriend by the chin and makes sure Shiro is paying attention as he continues.

“I’m going to be right here the whole time, ok? I’m going to make sure you’re ok, so if you’re uncomfortable or anything, just say my name and I’ll be right there.”

“I know, Baby. You got me.”

Shiro gets a long, sweet kiss for that. 

“Today is going to be a little different, Sweetheart. When I say so, you’re going to be allowed to take the blindfold off. Our guest wants you to be able to see him.”

For a moment, Shiro’s forehead creases and Keith panics. He’s gone a step too far. He’s finally taken them out of Shiro’s comfort zone, and that is the _last_ thing Keith ever wanted. 

But after a few seconds of contemplation, Shiro sinks back into his happy anticipation. 

“I’m ok with that.”

Keith cups Shiro’s face. “Good boy.” If Shiro had a tail, it would be wagging like a puppy right now. 

Keith gets up and pulls out the large, square mirror that hangs behind their bedroom door (put there entirely for Shiro’s vanity so he can look at his ‘guns’ after early morning push ups). Keith takes it and leans it against the headboard directly in front of Shiro.

“You’ll want to be able to see when the blindfold comes off,” Keith explains. 

It takes a second for the light of excitement to reach Shiro’s eyes, but when it does, it’s blinding. Then Keith steps away and Shiro can see himself in the mirror and everything else fades away. Keith watches as Shiro adores himself in the mirror, checking the flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips of his reflection. Shiro cranes his neck this way and that, shifting his body to get a full look of himself, his thick thighs, his hung erection. 

He grins and winks at himself, and Keith decides he’d better intervene before Shiro starts making out with himself. 

“Ok, big boy. That’s enough preening.” Keith lifts the blindfold and holds it out. 

Shiro’s snap to attention is immediate. He holds his head out for Keith to tie it in place and they both check it for gaps. 

Keith’s hands run across Shiro’s body again. “You good? Comfy?” he asks, his hands checking Shiro’s back, arms, and legs for any signs of tenderness or weariness.

“I’m good, I’m good. Bring him in!” Shiro says, excitedly.

Just for that, Keith takes his cock by the handful and gives him a quick pull, made all the better by the element of surprise afforded to him by the blindfold. Shiro keens and moans.

“I’ll be good,” he promises.

Keith rewards him with a line of kisses along Shiro’s shoulder. “I know you will, Baby. You’re always so good for me.”

One last pet down Shiro’s back just to feel the taut muscles under his hands, and then Keith pulls away. 

“I’m going to get our guest,” he whispers into Shiro’s ear. He keeps his fingers on Shiro’s skin as long as possible as he slowly moves away, then his hand drops down to his side.

Their guest is guest is standing in the middle of the living room looking flushed and nervous. He’s a near-perfect mirror image of Shiro, only his hair is still all black and he’s maybe a _little_ shorter and smaller. 

Shiro’s twin, Kuro, grins sheepishly as Keith walks towards him. He opens his mouth to speak but Keith is quick to bring a finger to his lips and shush him. 

“Just nod or shake your head,” Keith instructs, and Kuro nods dutifully. “Shiro’s all ready for you. Are you good?” 

Kuro’s smile turns cocky at that and he nods again. He steps forward into Keith’s space, his eyes bright and hungry.

When Shiro wrote his twin’s name down on that list 3 years ago, they both thought that it would _never_ happen! There was no way Kuro would be interested in something like that! No way everyone involved with be so cool with explicit incest for it to work. 

But then one day Keith made an off-colour joke and Kuro flushed the same shade of pink as Shiro. And then Keith made another, more directed joke, when it was just Kuro and Keith alone. So, Keith cornered Kuro one night when they were all drunk celebrating Hunk’s birthday and flat out invited Shiro’s twin to come fuck Shiro into the mattress while Keith watched. Kuro became the same flaming, stuttering mess Shiro does when set upon by an unexpected proposition, and after that the matter was pretty much settled. 

Now, Keith takes Kuro by the hand and leads him into the bedroom. He shuts and locks this door behind them again – can’t be too safe at an event such as this.

Kuro strips down quickly, his cock already at half-mast and growing all the time. Keith takes a moment to admire Kuro’s virility. He’s Shiro’s twin in every way that matters: he’s built, he’s handsome, and he’s got a cock worth praising.

Keith could absolutely wreck himself on twin cocks like this. Destroy himself. But that’s a thought for another day.

Kuro’s eyes are on no one but Shiro, and his expression is that of a starving man approaching a feast. He moves towards Shiro like he’s drawn there, moving slowly but with clear direction.

“You ready, Babe?” Keith asks Shiro one more time, just before Kuro’s hand can reach Shiro’s ass. 

“Ready,” Shiro agrees.

Kuro nods.

“Ok, he’s going to touch you now, so be a good boy for our guest.”

Shiro shivers on the bed and gasps when Kuro’s big hand finally reaches to cup over his hip. Kuro’s other hand settles on the other side like he’s sizing Shiro up, and for a moment Keith thinks that Kuro’s just going to go for it. Go from 0 to 60 in 0.5 seconds just as is the Shirogane Twins’ way. 

But Kuro doesn’t. He takes his time.

His hands sweep over Shiro’s body like they’re moulding him from the clay. He moves up to Shiro’s face and cups Shiro’s cheeks just as Keith did earlier. The blindfold is hiding half of Shiro’s face, but still the blush of his cheeks is visible along the edge of the soft, dark fabric. It’s clear from Shiro’s open, panting mouth that he’s excited.

Kuro runs his thumb over his brother’s lips and presses it gently in. He exhales sharply as Shiro starts to suck on his thumb.

“Doesn’t he look good?” Keith asks rhetorically. He doesn’t want Kuro to speak yet and ruin the surprise, so he speaks on Kuro’s behalf. “So pretty and obedient. Such perfect pink lips.”

Kuro pulls his thumb out and rubs it along Shiro’s lips again, and Keith can see the tip of Shiro’s tongue come out to lick and tease Kuro’s thumb. 

Kuro turns to Keith, a question in his eyes, and Keith understands what he wants.

“Can he kiss you, Shiro?”

Shiro’s responding “uh huh” is breathless.

Immediately, Kuro drops to his knees and seals their lips. His hands wrap around Shiro’s neck for support as he plunders into Shiro’s mouth. Keith can see Shiro respond with equal desperation. Their teeth clack together and some of their spit drips to the bed. They both pant and moan together.

Shiro bites Kuro’s bottom lip and pulls it into his mouth, sucking it with a wet noise that makes Kuro fist into Shiro’s hair to hold him in place.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith says, “look at you two. Fuck you look so good together.” Keith has to hold his fists at his sides to keep from reaching into his boxers. They haven’t even started yet. Keith has to be patient. “You’re so hungry for each other. Such desperate little things.”

The twins groan together at Keith’s praise. They pull apart with a smack just for Kuro to tilt his head and attach himself to Shiro’s neck. 

Fuck! They didn’t discuss bite marks.

“Shiro, do you want to be marked up for your party? Do you want to have a hickey and let everyone think I gave it to you?”

“Yesss!” Shiro groans. It ends with a whine as Kuro’s teeth dig in just under Shiro’s jaw. “They’ll think I’m such a slut but they’ll have no idea… oh fuck!” 

One of Kuro’s hand slipped down Shiro’s chest to find his nipple and squeezed it, making Shiro curse and whine.

“So needy, Shiro. Do you like what he’s doing to you?”

“Yes! Yes, I like it. It’s good, it’s so good.” Shiro’s hips are starting to buck into the air, into nothing, but Keith knows he can’t help himself. He’s too far gone already. 

Such a desperate little cock slut.

Kuro goes in for another kiss, licking into his brother’s mouth with passion while his hands pluck at Shiro’s nipples. He rolls them between his fingers and pulls at them, making Shiro near-shout into their kiss. But then Kuro’s hands start to reach lower.

He lightly touches Shiro’s cock, dragging the tip of his finger along the curve of it right up to the tip. 

Shiro breaks away from the kiss to beg for more. “Please, oh please, please. Touch me more. I need more.”

Kuro doesn’t give more, he just does it again.

“You sound so good when you beg, Baby.”

Kuro grunts his agreement and gives Shiro what he wants. He squeezes Shiro tight enough it makes Shiro yelp, and he drags his big fist over Shiro’s cock. 

“Thank you!” Shiro cries, “oh thank you, thank you, thank you…” he repeats his thanks over and over while blindly fucking into his twin’s fist. 

Kuro toys with Shiro’s cock for a while, until the head is purpling and steadily leaking precum. Keith thinks he’d likely stay like that, watching Shiro drool and beg, all night, but Keith knows how amped up Shiro is. How quick to come he’ll be.

“If you keep teasing him like that, he’s going to come, and then you won’t get your treat,” Keith warns. 

For a moment, he thinks Kuro’s going to ignore the warning, but after another few thrusts, he gives in and drops Shiro’s abused cock. They both watch as Shiro dribbles more precum onto the bedspread, the wet spot turning into a small puddle beneath him.

“Fuck, Shiro. You’re so perfect,” Keith breathes, unable to help himself. “So needy but you’re still being so good for us. Just like your guest is being good to you. Don’t you think he’s doing a good job?”

“Yes,” Shiro sounds much like Keith imagines a crack whore would sound upon being offered more crack. “He’s being so good. I feel… so good. I want more.”

“What do you want, Baby?”

Kuro stands up and stretches while Keith does his little check in with Shiro. 

“Want him inside me. Please. _Please,_ come inside of me.”

Keith watches as Kuro’s face absolutely lights up. His grin stretches wide, showing off sharp teeth, and he reaches down to cup Shiro’s head again.

He pulls Shiro closer to the edge of the bed and steps into Shiro’s space, pressing his hard cock against Shiro’s cheek so that it dribbles precum, leaving a wet mark along the edge of Shiro’s blindfold.

Shiro makes a hungry noise as the smell of his brother’s cock overtakes him, and he nuzzles his face into the hard, heavy cock. 

“Yes, please. Give me it,” Shiro asks so nicely. 

Kuro pries Shiro’s mouth open gently with his thumb and slowly feeds his cock to his brother.

And _Fuck!_ if that isn’t a sight for the ages! Keith should have brought a fucking camera because this is a fucking kodak moment if ever there was one. Shiro sucking on his own twin brother’s cock is a sight to be seen. Even with the blindfold hiding Shiro’s eyes, Keith knows that Shiro is loving it. Loving every hot, salty inch of it.

And Kuro is lost in it. His head is thrown back, his eyes rolled shut, and he gives a long groan as he sinks into his brother’s mouth. 

For a moment, all three of them just stop and breathe and take it all in. 

Shiro’s breath is audible, the way he pulls in deep breaths through the nose to keep his brother’s cock as deep in his mouth as it will go.

Not that Shiro knows it’s his brother’s cock.

Christ! Because Shiro just _trusts_ Keith. Because Shiro will happily suck any cock that Keith present him. 

Kuro starts moving experimentally in Shiro’s mouth and Keith watches as Shiro drops his jaw and visibly opens his throat for his brother.

“Christ,” Kuro swears under his breath, feeling Shiro’s easy acceptance. He gives and shallow thrust and when Shiro accepts it easily, Kuro begins to thrust in earnest. His hands hold Shiro tight on either side of his head, holding him steady as he takes what he likes.

Spit and precum drool out of Shiro’s mouth as he lets himself be fucked. 

“Look at you two. So dirty,” Keith supplies, watching some of that frothy spit drip down Kuro’s leg. “You’re filthy.”

They both whine and the vibrations of Shiro’s whine makes Kuro throw his head back and thrust even harder.

“Fuck,” Kuro groans, and then suddenly he steps back. He grabs himself in a tight fist and takes several long, deep breaths.

Meanwhile, Shiro is left, mouth wide open, his face and blindfold absolutely filthy. He works his jaw a few times, like he’s waiting for more.

Keith steps forward then with gentle touches to Shiro’s face. He closes Shiro’s mouth for him and nuzzles into his neck. 

“You’re so good Baby, you almost sucked him dry. I think he just needs a second before we can keep playing, ok?” Shiro nods and tilts into Keith’s touch. 

“I want it,” Shiro whines. “I want it so bad.” 

“I know, Sweetheart,” Keith shushes, petting Shiro’s hair. “And he’s going to give it to you. Are you still ok?”

Shiro nods, “I’m ok. I want to keep playing.”

“There you go, Sweetheart.” Keith gives Shiro a kiss to his temple as he eyes Kuro. Kuro’s finally let go of his strangle hold on his cock and he starts moving towards the bed with dark purpose in his eyes. It’s a look Keith recognizes from Shiro when he’s on a mission to destroy Keith’s cock. Shiro’s in for the ride of his life. “He’s coming back now, Sweet. He’s got you.”

Shiro nods and wiggles his ass in anticipation.

Of course he does.

Keith rolls his eyes as he pulls away, giving Shiro one last kiss to his hand before shuffling back out of reach. 

Kuro squares up behind Shiro on the bed, his heavy weight pushing the mattress down so that Shiro has no choice but to lean back into Kuro’s gravity. Kuro takes two handfuls of Shiro’s ass and just feels the muscles with his fingers, much like Keith did earlier that day. 

He gives Shiro a little smack and watches, delighted, as the ripples move through his ass. He does it again, then tries it once on the other side before Shiro whines with a low and gravelly “please.” 

Kuro’s eyes are alight with desire as he scans his brother’s body, bent over and prone just for him. Then he catches the look of himself in the mirror Keith put down for Shiro and Kuro practically preens.

Of course. 

Keith let the two biggest narcissists fuck each other and he gave them a mirror to do it in front of. Brilliant.

Still, Keith must admit they look good together, and he doesn’t hesitate to tell them so again. So, really, Keith is more than just enabling the behaviour at this point.

Slowly, teasingly, Kuro reaches down between Shiro’s crack and touches at Shiro’s hole. His eyes go wide with shock as he tests a finger and it slides smoothly into Shiro’s prepped and ready ass. 

The face Kuro makes as he looks down and realizes how easily his brother took his finger is priceless. But it has nothing on the face he makes a second later when he pulls his finger out and easily presses three together into Shiro’s waiting hole. 

Kuro makes a shocked, growling noise, biting his lips to keep from speaking as he fucks half his hand in his brother. 

Shiro, on the other hand, is living his best life.

He’s sunk himself down to the pillows and grinning like the Cheshire cat as he feels his ass filled good and tight for the first time in what feels like forever. As Kuro starts to fuck his fingers in, Shiro tilts his hips and moves to meet each thrust. 

Keith gets to watch it all happen. Watch the surprise and the desire sweep across Kuro’s face as he realizes just how bad his big brother wants it. And just how good Shiro’s going to take him. 

Keith is on-hand with lube a moment later and Kuro absolutely slathers himself in a heavy handful.

His switch from fingers to cock is lightning fast, but the difference is still clearly felt. Shiro’s mouth drops out and he grunts like a skewered pig as Kuro breeches him. 

“Fuck!” Shiro cries when he can finally gasp a breath. Though he’s not supposed to move his arms, Shiro reaches back to dig his nails into Kuro’s thigh, holding Kuro in place deep inside his ass. 

“Is it good, Baby?” Keith asks with a grin.

“Fuck! It’s big. It’s _big!!_ How’d it get so big? Fuck!” 

He had the same reaction when Kolivan finally nailed him after hours of teasing and fingering. That’s another memory permanently burned into Keith’s memory, just as this one will be. And damn! If Keith though Kuro looked good stuffing Shiro’s mouth full, it has _nothing_ on seeing Kuro balls deep in his twin brother’s ass while Shiro clings on desperately. 

Kuro laughs at Shiro’s surprise and gives Shiro a little thrust. Just something small to work his cock even deeper and play with Shiro’s prostate. Shiro curses like a sailor and tilts his hips to accept more. His body language the epitome of ‘bitch in heat.’ 

They make a slow, squelching noise as Kuro pulls himself out. He pulls all the way out, making Shiro whine as Kuro circles the tip along the edge of Shiro’s ass, grinning like he knows exactly what that’s doing to his brother. 

Shiro digs his nails even deeper into Kuro’s legs in retaliation and tries to pull his brother back inside. 

It’s fucking _HOT!_

Keith can’t help himself any longer, he has to touch himself or else he’ll burst! He’s already made a mess of his boxers, so he just shoves them down and fists a hand around himself. He backs himself up against a cool wall for support and slowly strokes himself with a tight fist as he watches the brothers tease and fuck each other on his and Shiro’s bed.

Both brothers groan when Kuro finally slips back inside and thrusts hard and deep into Shiro. 

“Beautiful,” Keith whispers from halfway across the room. “You’re gorgeous together.”

Kuro gives him a smug wink as he thrusts in, hard and fast, again. 

“Christ! You’re tight, ‘Kashi!” Kuro says emphatically, gripping hard at Shiro’s hips and fucking again and again, getting faster each time.

Shiro’s jaw drops when he hears his twin’s voice. 

“K-Kuro?!”

Kuro’s grin is like the cat that got the cream. “It’s me, big brother,” he confirms, giving Shiro’s ass a slap. 

The noise Shiro makes is a high-pitched squeal that Keith has never heard from him before. 

“K-Keith!” he calls. 

Keith snaps to attention immediately. “Yes?” he holds a hand out to Kuro, and all movement stops on the bed. “What is it, Shiro?”

Shiro’s voice sounds absolutely wrecked as he asks, “can I take the blindfold off now?”

Instantly, Keith relaxes. He drops his hand, allowing Kuro to continue. 

“Yes, Baby. You can take it off. You want to see your baby brother fuck you, don’t you?”

Shiro moans around his “mmm hmm” and releases Kuro’s leg to rip the blindfold off his face. He pushes himself up to get a proper view in the mirror, but his eyes roll immediately back as Kuro gives it to him good and hard right where he needs it.

“Christ!” Shiro swears, and Kuro echoes the sentiment, his eyes locked on Shiro’s expression in the mirror.

“You’re fucking me, Kuro,” Shiro says, a little dumbly, once his eyes open up again and focus on the reflection in the mirror. And then he adds, “you’re so big!” like it’s a surprise. Like he doesn’t have a massive pipe of his own.

“The better to fill you with, my dear,” Kuro jokes, terribly. He bends down over Shiro’s body and bites over Shiro’s shoulder. 

They both laugh at that, though the sound is quickly lost to moans as Kuro’s hips continue to slap against Shiro’s ass. 

“What’d’ya think, big brother?” Kuro asks, happy to finally be able to speak. “Am I the fuck you were hoping for?”

Shiro whimpers in answer, and then does something that makes Kuro’s eyes roll back and his hips slap harder and harder. 

“Christ, you’re tight! You’re fucking delicious, ‘Kashi. With your little fucking nipples and that mouth that’s make to wreck a man.”

At the mention of Shiro’s nipples, Kuro releases his grip on Shiro’s hip to reach around and twist Shiro’s nipple again.

“Stars!” Kuro swears. “Tell me this is the best lay you ever had. Tell me how long you’ve been wanting me to split you open.”

Shiro hiccups a moan with every sharp slap of Kuro’s hips. He’s clearly struggling to think, let alone speak, but still he manages and vague, “’Ve always wanted you.”

“Damn right.” Kuro preens over Shiro’s admission.

Without warning, he wraps an arm around Shiro and lifts them both up onto their knees. His arm snakes around Shiro, holding him up. He buries his face into Shiro’s neck and bites and sucks a series of marks there. 

“Fuck, you’re such a perfect slut, Takashi,” he says between bites. “Gonna mark you up so everyone tonight sees what I did to you. Everyone’s going to know what a little slut you are, taking it from your little brother.”

“Ahhh! Ahh..!” Shiro writhes in Kuro’s grasp, his face pulling tight with pleasure even as his eyes are locked on the picture they make in the framed mirror.

“No you don’t, ‘Kashi,” Kuro said, dropping his hand down to grip Shiro at the base. “You’re not coming till you’re full of my jizz.”

Shiro moans and nods his head weakly. He reaches to wrap his arm around Kuro and dig his fingers into his twin’s neck. He lets his head fall back onto Kuro’s shoulders and just watches in the mirror as Kuro fucks him brutally hard. 

Keith’s hand is flying over his cock now. 

“Christ you two look good together. Fuck!” he swears. 

As one, both brothers turn their identical steely grey eyes on him and that’s it for Keith. His eyes roll back and he grips the wall behind him as he comes all over the floor. 

There are bruise marks already forming on Shiro’s hips, but Kuro just holds him tighter and fucks him deeper until he finally comes with a barbaric grunt. He loosens his grip on Shiro’s cock then. Kuro stays buried, still mostly hard, pressed up against Shiro’s prostate and fists him until Shiro is shooting his load across the bed. A large glob of it lands on the mirror and slowly drips down into the pillows. 

They stay like that for a long moment, watching each other breathe in the mirror, before Kuro sways and then both drop to the side to lay in the blankets. 

They make twin groans of discomfort when Kuro pulls himself free from his brother’s ass.

They are both absolute messes when Keith finally stalks up to the bed to survey the damage. The bedspread might be completely ruined. Both men are covered in enough bites and spit and sweat and cum to last a lifetime. Especially Shiro, who’s been edged so far today he’s coated in a layer of precum along his stomach and down his thighs. 

He’s still hard, still purpling at the tip, even though he just came, but Keith expected that. After a long day like this, just one orgasm won’t do it.

With little regard to personal hygiene, Keith crawls over the massive wet spot on the bed to lie down at Shiro’s side. He leans over Shiro and pets at his face, checking for signs that he’s coming back to reality. Kuro is a steady presence on Shiro’s other side, just watching as Keith checks in.

Slowly, Shiro’s eyes meet Keith’s and they start to clear.

“Hey,” he says in a dreamy, tired voice.

“Hey,” Keith responds. “How you feeling?”

Shiro smiles. “Good.” He pauses, “like I fucked my brother.”

They all chuckle at that.

“But you liked it?” Keith persists a moment later.

“Did.”

“Are you sore anywhere?”

Shiro takes a moment to take stock of himself, tensing individual body parts like he’s taking roll call. 

“Nope.”

“You need to get off again?”

Shiro shuts his eyes, settling into the covers beneath him. “Mmm hmm,” he nods.

Keith chuckles, absolutely enamoured. Shiro’s always so sweet on his come-down. 

Keith folds himself down between Shiro’s legs. “I’m going to suck you off,” he says, “just relax and let me take care of you. Don’t fight it.”

Shiro hums his understanding. He knows this part; knows he’s being taken care of.

Shiro’s cock is smelly and salty after all the abuse it’s gone through today, but Keith loves it like this. He loves what it means – that he made Shiro feel so good for so long that he made himself filthy. He doesn’t mind the taste, either. After eating Shiro’s ass, sucking his cock is Keith’s next favourite activity.

Keith gets to work, licking Shiro clean and sucking him off with a warm mouth and a tight fist.

As he works, he sees Kuro rest a hand lightly on Shiro’s stomach. Keith tilts his head just enough to watch as the two brothers make eye contact, having a silent discussion as Kuro’s hand slowly rubs along Shiro’s stomach. At length, Kuro shifts against Shiro and they share a slow, deep kiss. 

Keith can tell Shiro’s being lazy about it – he’s always lazy at this part – but he’s definitely enjoying himself. 

Slowly, Kuro’s hand slides up Shiro’s chest and he rolls Shiro’s nipples gently between his fingers. 

Together, Keith and Kuro work Shiro over into an easy orgasm. Shiro fills Keith’s cheeks until they’re bulging, and Keith nearly chokes as he tries to swallow it all down. 

Once he’s done, Shiro softens quickly, and Keith returns to Shiro’s side for more cuddles. 

“Happy Birthday, Shiro. Happy Birthday, Kuro,” Keith whispers and gives them each a kiss.

The three of them fall asleep together, a nice, late afternoon nap, and they only wake up from the alarm going off on Keith’s phone. After that it’s showers for all three of them, and changing into good clothes, and locking the bedroom door just in time for Shiro’s parents to arrive and ask to throw their jackets on the bed.

Keith diverts them to the office where they start a jacket pile on the desk chair.

Soon after, the rest arrive with food and presents for the twins, and the party really gets going.

True to Keith’s word, Shiro spends the party with cum dripping out of his ass and hickeys lining his neck. Though no one says anything, Shiro can feel their eyes boring into his neck when he’s turned away and he burns with the knowledge of how they were made. 

When everyone finally leaves for the night, Shiro presses his wonderful, amazing, generous boyfriend down into the bed and rides him hard while the fire from everyone’s judgement burns in shame and pleasure deep in his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struggling the last 2 weeks to try and finish a fic for Shiro's birthday and it just _wasn't working!_ And I was getting so frustrated. And then I thought this morning about all the good Kuro-Sheith content that's been going around and I was like "hey! it's Kuro's birthday too!" and then this filth happened at breakneck speed. 
> 
> I apologize for all the typos etc that I'm sure are strewn through this. The chances of me coming back and editing this down the road are slim to none. 
> 
> I am still technically on hiatus, trying to write. I've had fairly bad writers block lately (this fic being excluded because sometimes a girl's just horny for twincest.... what can I say?). 
> 
> Still! You can follow me, if you like. I'm really NEVER on tumblr, but I lurk twitter constantly and try and reblog pretty things. <3  
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
